desLEALTAD-MLBTwoShot
by CjDeLarge
Summary: Adrien y Marinette se han revelado su secreto, luego de ésto su relación fue perfectamente, hasta que la heroína reconoció las verdaderas prioridades de su novio. Aún con corazón leal, caerá en tentación con alguien que por igual se siente solo a pesar de ser amado. Desconozco al autor de la obra en portada,si la reconoces, favor de informar para colocar los debidos créditos
1. des-Primera parte

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad,pero ésta historia sí. Si no te gusta, te sugiero que vayas a leer más de mi material. Si te quedas, espero que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

Como el amor tiene variados significados, y ninguna explicación, así Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Después de revelar sus identidades una relación como la de ellos era de esperarse, aún más después de tantos años cubriendo tal sentimentalismo con un compañerismo incondicional, el florecer del amor era más que evidente, tanto en los héroes como en los civiles.  
Porque sí, Adrien Agreste estaba perdidamente enamorado de Marinette, le enloquecía pensar en que se pudieran alejar, que cualquier acto generara una ruptura irreparable en su relación. Así pues Ladybug se había enamorado de Chat Noir, del valiente joven que arriesgaba su vida día a día sólo para mirar una bella sonrisa en su hermoso rostro femenino.  
Pero como toda historia de amor, siempre hay una abertura que se piensa puede cubrirse con algo más. Pero la vida no puede ser tan fácilmente solucionada y Marinette lo entendía. Cuando no llegaba por las noches al apartamento que desde hacía meses compartían, cuando cancelaba sus citas, cuando la olvidaba sin más. Aquella actitud tenía nombre, y su mismo apellido.

 _Gabriel Agreste_

Y no es como si el hombre no quisiera a la novia de su hijo, al contrario, la respetaba y admiraba como bien se daba cuenta, el Agreste menor no lo hacía muchas veces. Y aquello resultaba caótico, pues aún con los años, Adrien sólo tenía como propósito enorgullecer a su padre, incluso si dejaba a Marinette entre sus últimas prioridades.

- _Pienso que deberías hablar con ella si tanto te preocupa lo que pasa_ -habló Adrien a Nino. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se veían, por lo menos el moreno interactuaba más con las chicas, salían a bailar, a cenar, y a un sin fin de actividades a las que Adrien no podía ir por exceso de trabajo.  
- _Tengo miedo, ¿Y si ya no me ama? No podría superar aquello_ \- al finalizar su comentario, el moreno tomó su taza de café,bebió lentamente debido a la alta temperatura del líquido, luego visualizó al Agreste nuevamente quien parecía perdido en uno más de sus tantos planes- _Espero que el modelo en ti no te esté recomendando otro plan que saldrá catastróficamente mal_ \- rió burlón.

- _Muy gracioso_ -bufó el muchacho mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo interno en su saco - _Todo saldrá bien_ \- guiñó- _Amor, necesito que te comuniques con Alya_ \- habló a la bocina del aparato.

Alya y Marinette seguían teniendo la misma relación de siempre, al otro lado de donde los chicos tomaban un buen café, simultáneamente ellas iban de compras, revisando uno a uno los aparadores de sus tiendas favoritas. Caminaban al compás que marcaban sus sofisticados tacones mientras sus curvados cuerpos se mecían y las ondas de sus ya largas cabelleras bailaban con el viento húmedo que ofrecía el verano.  
- _Se suponía que saldríamos hoy en la noche._ \- habló Marinette a su amiga.

- _Las cosas no van bien, ¿eh?_ -la heroína negó con la cabeza y luego entró con decisión a una tienda más, seguida por Alya.

- _Todo va exactamente igual,quiere que nos veamos junto contigo y Nino_ -la morena hizo un gesto extraño en la cara para después dejar sus cosas sobre una pequeña banca en la tienda.

- _Apuesto lo que quieras a que Nino ya fue a llorarle a tu rubio amor._

- _No le veo lo malo, tú vienes a llorarme a mí._

Marinette quedó viendo un vestido largo e intensamente rojo y precioso, la morena se reincorporó y caminó con lentitud hacia ella.

- _Sabes, pienso que ésto ya no está bien_ -susurró.

- _Alya..._

- _No me malentiendas, Mari..._ -soltó un pesado suspiro - _Lo amo, y mucho pero presiento que no me está importando tanto como antes de la carrera, de mi trabajo, y me pone mal pensar que estoy dejando de quererlo._

* * *

Como la tarde había corrido, así las palabras de su amiga. Marinette arreglaba una y otra vez su vestido mientras iba en camino al restaurante donde Adrien los había citado, sentía emoción de poder pasar un rato juntos después de tanto tiempo, una vez llegando el rubor se apoderó de su rostro y ante el _hostess*_ pidió informes de la mesa reservada al Agreste, éste la miró con pena y la llevó a una mesa para cuatro con sólo un lugar ocupado.

Inmediatamente miró su teléfono, ésto tenía que pasar, ella era consciente de eso y aún así decidió confiar.

~ _Amor, surgió un imprevisto, mi papá llegó a la ciudad y me ofrecí a llevarlo a la mansión, no creo llegar a la cena, pero por favor, diviértase mucho, te amo_ ~Decía el mensaje de voz en su celular.

Le dolió, todo aquello le dolió y no sólo porque su novio hubiese preferido ir a donde su padre en lugar de salir con ella y sus amigos, sino también porque ver ahí solo a Nino con una botella de vino y la corbata del traje floja, le daba a entender que su amiga había decidido no ir a la cita tampoco.

Se acercó, el olor a alcohol penetró sus poros de inmediato, una sonrisa apenada le ofreció y Nino no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza. Marinette tomó con brusquedad una de las copas y sin discreción la llenó.

-Por nuestros amores correspondidamente no correspondidos - y bebió.

Atravesó su garganta como millones de dagas calientes y pensó que aquello lo solucionaría, pero no. Vinieron dos, tres, cuatro copas más igual de mal servidas y aún el dolor estaba ahí, por más que quisiera acabarlo.  
Nino al igual que ella se encontraba perdido, asqueado de él mismo, harto con todo aquello que pasaba, cómo el amor de su vida parecía ser ya sólo un amor pasajero, pero dolía como uno eterno.  
Entonces miró a Marinette, y recordó por qué había creído estar enamorado de ella durante la secundaria, tenía un cuerpo hermoso, pero su rostro, ¡oh su rostro! Esos enormes ojos azules que te dejan náufrago dentro de tu propia mente,sus labios rosados y sus mejillas salpicadas de magia llamada pecas. Seguía tan angelical como en ese entonces, y quizá la amaba como entonces.

No estaba seguro, quizá era el alcohol.

Pero Marinette pensaba lo mismo, amaba a Adrien pero, deseaba con su alma que volviera a ser un poco atenta con ella, justo como el moreno de enfrente lo era con su mejor amiga. Y las palabras brotaron de su estómago hasta su pecho, saliendo finalmente de su boca como vómito verbal.

 _-Por favor, hazme sentirme querida una vez más._  
Lejos de todos, de todo.

La tomó en sus brazos como la delicada belleza que era, recorría su cara con besos y veneno etílico, mientras sus manos marcaban como brasas sus piernas largas y su pequeña cintura. Era más de lo que podía controlar. El alcohol no permitió darse cuenta como le había sacado la ropa interior dejando su vestido aún en su lugar.

Hurgaba con los labios entre sus piernas y más allá, sus manos subían ya de su cintura hasta sus pecho ligeramente expuestos ya por el deshecho nudo del vestido.

Su cuerpo se movía al ritmo que las caderas de Nino marcaban, no importaba nada entonces, ni Adrien, ni su "amor" ni Alya y su desprecio. Sólo ellos, sólo Marinette gimiendo su nombre, sólo Nino probando su piel.  
Entraron a un mundo de plenitud, un nirvana donde se sentían completos, extrañamente amados, pero ya no encontraron salida.

* * *

¿Cómo lo miraría a la cara? ¿Cómo?si se había acostado con el amor de su él, de su mejor amigo.  
Mentiría si dijera que se arrepentía, si dijera que no lo habían hecho más, mentiría si por su mente pasara el decir que no lo había disfrutado todas esas veces en que se habían vuelto a ver. No, no, no. Jamás iba a negar que amaba su pequeño cuerpo, esos pechos que había tocado y besado hasta agotarse, sus largas piernas que rodeaban su cintura cuando la penetraba, su intimidad, tan húmeda y cálida, que se contraía cada vez que él aumentaba el ritmo. Él lo adoraba.

Mirar a Adrien, salir a comer con él para charlar regresaba en sí a Marinette. Apretaba sus labios con fuerza para no soltar suspiros y comenzar a imaginar la voz de la muchacha.

- _He tomado ya una decisión_ -anunció el rubio a su amigo.

- _¿De qué?_ \- preguntó temeroso.

- _Le propondré matrimonio a Marinette._

Su estómago se revolvió en ese instante. Las millones de escenas en su cabeza se borraron para darle paso a un espacio completamente blanco, y la palabra traición llegó para no borrarse más.

A ella, casada con él... No.

Llamó a Marinette, quizá estaría trabajando, o con Alya, ni siquiera tenía tiempo de ponerse a pensar en aquello.

- _¿Sucede algo malo?_

 _-Él se quiere casar, y yo también._

Y como valde de agua fría le cayó a la heroína, no sólo el descubrí dentro de su conciencia que la traición había llegado tan lejos como para hacerle pensar a Adrien que de verdad todo iba bien, también todo lo que llegó después.

- _Me voy a casar_ \- anunció Alya con alegría en su rostro y una brillante sortija en su anular.

* * *

* _ **hostes**_ **s: Son los hombres que están en la entrada de los restaurantes y revisan los libros de reservaciones, etc.**

 **Esta historia está basada en uno de los OS de mi libro "Fragmentos"(fragmento cuatro) y lo hago como regalo la bella** **MarinetteHernandez** ❤ **será un TwoShot y sé que es muy rápido, pero así surgió en mi mente y uff, saben que me gusta complicarme la vida.**

 **Para cualquier cosa siganme en todos lados como** _ **CjDeLarge**_ **, o lean mis demás historias... Hasta pronto ❤**


	2. LEALTAD- Segunda parte

**Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad,pero ésta historia sí. Si no te gusta, te sugiero que vayas a leer más de mi material. Si te quedas, espero que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

Muy en el fondo Marinette sabía que Adrien la amaba, que estaría con ella a pesar de todo porque así lo había prometido y hasta entonces, el rubio jamás había roto una promesa. Aún cuando ella rompía día a día esa confianza y por supuesto el corazón de su en momentos como aquellos en los que recordaba por qué lo amaba tanto. A pesar de la presión que él mismo ejercía en sí, cuando estaban juntos le hablaba de lo mucho que le había extrañado, de lo bien que iban las cosas, de lo perfecta que era su vida teniéndola a su lado.

El apartamento tenía cierto aire de tranquilidad, la heroína apreciaba quedarse en él y beber un buen café con su pareja antes de cualquier cena elaborada. Escuchar su risa, ver su brillo único , tocar con los dedos de sus pies helados, los pies de Adrien ,reír a su lado, amarlo.

— _Dígame, señorita Dupain , ¿Viene aquí seguido? — burlón soltó el Agreste. Marinette soltó una risita y se acercó a él para darle un beso corto en los labios._

— _Sólo cuando mi novio está por aquí — Ambos volvieron a reír. De repente Adrien frunció el ceño y la miró detenidamente._

— _Es una lástima que ya no tengas un novio aquí, por lo menos yo ya no quiero serlo_ — Marinette se tensó enseguida, observó al rubio incrédula, cada detalle de su serio rostro le iba provocando lágrimas quemantes que no se atrevían a salir de sus ojos. Adrien se levantó y en seguida se arrodilló frente a ella — _Porque quiero ser el amor de tu vida, así como tú ya eres el mío , sé que las cosas no han ido bien, pero no podría soportar la idea de perderte, nunca . Perder a quien más amo, a mi mejor amiga, a mi compañera. Y sonará egoísta, pero quiero tenerte por y para siempre a mi lado , sólo conmigo._

La amargura y temor líquidos se esparcieron por su rostro, podían hacerse pasar perfectamente como lágrimas de felicidad, pero era puro arrepentimiento. Con ambos brazos , se colgó del cuello del rubio, asintió hasta el final, hasta convencerse de que todo iba a mejorar y que el tropiezo que había dado, nada iba a afectar.

* * *

 _—_ _Supongo que tendremos que comenzar sin ella — Marinette y Nino asintieron._

Nuevamente los cuatro amigos habían quedado de verse, y como la ocasión anterior, Alya estaba lo suficientemente ocupada como para siquiera avisar que no iría. El propósito de dicha reunión era claro, en especial para Nino que notaba desde lo lejos el brillante anillo de plata con rubíes al rededor de un diamante miraba a Marinette, le enternecía la hermosa sonrisa de la azabache , sabía que ella se encontraba feliz , y él también lo estaba por ella , por ambos , después de todo, dentro de poco él también se casaría con Alya.

 _—_ _Oh, lo siento, denme un momento — Adrien se levantó de la mesa con su celular en mano y se dirigió lejos de ellos._

 _—_ _Adrien me propuso matrimonio — susurró la muchacha, Nino la miró y sonrió tiernamente._

 _—_ _Lo sé, esto se acabó, ¿no? — Marinette asintió._

 _—_ _Lo siento , chicos — Anunció Adrien regresando._

 _—_ _Esta bien — se limpió la boca Nino y se levantó de su lugar — Igual me tengo que retirar, necesito ir a buscar a Alya para seguir revisando unas cosas de la boda , lo siento y muchas felicidades, Bro. Marinette me ha contado la buena nueva , les deseo lo mejor , chicos , nos vemos._

Se retiró sin aceptar la despedida de la pareja. Puso en marcha su carro , necesitaba encontrarla, estar con ella . Porque si había alguien que le podía hacer olvidar a Marinette, esa era Alya, sobre todas las cosas, era Alya.

Y por supuesto que a ella le había llenado de sorpresa el verlo en la puerta de su apartamento, cuando se lanzó sobre sus labios, cuando le arrancó la blusa y subió su falda entubada hasta su cintura para besar sus torneadas piernas ,luego sacarle las bragas y entrar en ella tan duro y tan profundo que la hiciese olvidar aquella disminución de amor que pasaba por su cabeza. Hacerle el amor ,porque eso era y no como lo que tenía con Marinette. Resentimiento pasional.

* * *

Cuando las personas a quienes más amaban no estaban, ellos se querían en secreto, en la obscuridad, sudados y desesperados.

 _Estaban ahí, llenando con una amistad forzada el amor no otorgado por sus parejas._

Había psado ya un mes, era su fiesta de compromiso, en 10 meses Marinette se casaría con Adrien y a pesar de lo que hacía ella lo seguía amando y no planeaba su vida con nadie más que con él. Nino sería el padrino, a petición del novio. La cena se estaba efectuando en el hotel de los Bourgeois. Los amantes se encontraban en uno de los armarios, tocándose, prometiéndose que sería la última vez, porque sí, lo sería. No podrían seguir engañando a sus mejores amigos, no así.  
La pelinegra usaba un vestido rojo muy ajustado del pecho, largo y con ligero vuelo de seda, sus _ligeros_ negros contrastaban con la piel, ambas piernas enredadas en las caderas del muchacho, mientras él deslizaba sus dedos fríos dentro de su húmeda intimidad. El muchacho adoraba su piel, no se comparaba nada con lo que Alya le había dado, pero era lo que tenía y le estaba gustando. Besaba su cuello en un intento desesperado porque lo que tenían dejara marca. Él no la amaba y tampoco esperaba que ella no hiciera. De golpe penetró a la chica, estar dentro de ella le ayudaba a olvidar el desprecio de su amor. Cada embestida los hacía enloquecer.

 _—_ _¡Aahh , Nino...m-más!_

 _—_ _M-Mari-nette..._

Gemía en su oído por miedo a que su prometido la escuchara, aun cuando él estaba más interesado en quedar bien con su padre que en saber por dónde andaba ella. Nino le parecía un chico bien dotado, su cuerpo no era atlético como el de Adrien y no le estremecía que se introdujera en ella como lo hacía su imponente novio. Ahora, con el escote por la cintura sentía el rozar de sus pezones con el pecho de su antiguo compañero.

 _Sería la última vez._

Había terminado dentro de ella , sentía como su semen salía expulsado con presión y chorreaba por sus muslos , ella sentía la calidez y de inmediato se vino también,usaba anticonceptivos , se daban el lujo de no usar protección.

 _Sería la última vez._

Ya arreglados bajaron al salón muy animados ...como si hubieran estado hablando de los viejos tiempos y no teniendo sexo en un pequeño hora del discurso llegó, el remordimiento no los atacaría más , ya Marinette no aguantaba , no cuando después de haber revelado sus identidades habían prometido no guardarse más secretos. Y de eso hacía ya varios años.

Al terminar la fiesta se acercó a su prometido, no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, comenzó a sollozar y eso asustó al rubio.

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa , princesa?_

La chica lo miraba devastada , ¿y si la odiaba? ¿y si cancelaba la boda? ¿y si por su culpa él no volvía a ser feliz?

 _—_ _Adrien, yo...yo te engañé, con alguien más._

La cara del héroe había palidecido, la mujer que más amaba lo había engañado con quien sabe quién, pero bien en el fondo sabía que quizá era su culpa. Su reacción asombró a Marinette, comenzó a sollozar en su hombro mientras la abrazaba con miedo a que se le escapara por completo . Ahora tenía miedo , miedo de que ella se fuera de su lado por completo , que no sólo se haya entregado en cuerpo ,si no también con todo su amor .

 _—_ _Mari..—suspiró_

 _—_ _Perdóname, perdóname por favor , yo quise evitarlo, me sentía tan sola y fui tan estúpida, nunca quise hacerte daño._

 _—_ _Lo siento, Marinette, lo siento tanto._

El rubio la tomo del rostro y besó lentamente su rostro, humedeciendo sus labios con las saladas lágrimas de su amada. Le dolía, claro que le dolía. Era el amor de su vida y estaba consiente de que aquello se lo había ganado a pulso.

Dirigiéndose a la habitación reservada para ambos, se deshizo de su vestido con lentitud, besando cada rincón de su ía borrar el dolor, todo aquello que le provocó y que la impulsó a hacer lo que había hecho. Le hizo el amor y ella lo hizo con él.

Dentro de ella podía sentir su estremecer, sabía , a pesar de todo que él era el único que provocaba aquello en su cuerpo, nadie más podía , estaba seguro y eso lo hacía mantenerse firme , en quedarse con ella por siempre.

 _—_ _Te amo , te amo tanto , Marinette , quiero casarme contigo, estar contigo, todo contigo._

* * *

Alya llevaba sentada frente a él cerca de 20 minutos, no decía nada pero se le veía bastante mal, dio un sorbo más a su té y dirigió la mirada finalmente a su amigo.

 _—_ _Seguro te preguntas por qué te cité aquí, pero es que no sabía a quién más acudir—suspiró fuerte y luego las lágrimas empezaron a picarle como veneno—Nino me engañó._

 _—_ _Alya, no pienso que yo sea la persona indicada para que me digas..._

 _—_ _Lo hizo con Marinette—sollozó—Los oí en la fiesta de compromiso, luego ambos se encerraron en el cuarto de servicio._

 _—_ _Alya, sé cómo te sientes pero debes estar consciente tanto como yo que esto nos lo hemos ganado, cuántas veces lo dejaste avandonado, le dijiste que el trabajo era más importante que él, no los justifico, pero lo entiendo y creo que...—Alya no lo dejó terminar , se abalanzó a él y besó con fiereza ,pero no duró tanto como quería._

 _—_ _Duele , duele tanto no poder hacer lo msimo, no tener ese coraje, sobre todo porque tienes razón y me lo he ganado, soy una estúpida._

 _—_ _No lo eres, lo amas, y él a ti. De otro modo no te habría propuesto matrimonio.—Alya le sonrió al rubio._

 _—_ _Quiero que seas el padrino—Soltó la morena._

 _—_ _Ya lo seré , ¿lo olvidas ? También me encargaré de que no huyas._

 _—_ No, Agreste ...el padrino de mi bebé.

 _—_ _Dios santo , Alya ¿hablas en serio?— la morena asintió—Alya..—La volvió a nombrar y ella le dedicó su atención—Prometamos que esto pasará ya, lo olvidaremos—La morena volvió a asentir._

 _—_ _De cierto modo agradezco que fuera ella , porque es consciente de que no lo ama a él y por lo menos así no se hicieron daño entre ellos, a pesar de todo , su amor fue leal._

* * *

 _ **Acabeeeeeee whuuuuu!Esto fue más corto de lo que quería. Se suponía que ésta parte tendría unn lemon Adrinette y uno entre Alya y Adrien, El Adrinette se redujo a nada porque no pensé que sería apropiado. El de Adrien y Alya decidí eliminarlo porque resultaría muy forzado y en mi mente ellos son más considerados y no suelen actuar bajo esos impulsos.**_

 _ **Como sea, agradezco si te quedaste a leer todas mis guarradas, quiero recordarte que ésta historia está dedicada a la bonita MarinetteHernandez.**_

 _ **Espero que te guste 3**_

 _ **Myta.1 Gracias por tus buenas vibras como siempre 3 estaré ansiosa de leer lo que tengas due decirme, igual que siempre.**_

 _ **Anónimo: Sé quién es Thomas Astruc, por obra me refería a la imagen de portada, desconozco al autor de ésta. Gracias por la intención de todas formas.**_

 _ **Cualquier cosa saben que me pueden contactar por aquí o por allá o por todos lados como "CJDELARGE"**_

 _ **Véanse a mis bebés , "Le rideau noir" y "El principio y el fin" no se van a arrepentir.**_

 _ **Y con esto FINALMENTE SALGO DE MI HIATUS REPENTINO!**_

 _ **bye,bye y nos leemos a la próxima**_


End file.
